Episode 52
Bagong Pagsubok is the fifty-second episode of Encantadia. It aired on September 27, 2016. Summary Lakan, Danaya, and Lira continue their journey toward Encantadia. Paopao reverts to a boy after asking the Fifth Gem to do so. The tale of Adhara's escape continues, and the tale of LilaSari, Cassiopea's adopted daughter, begins. Hagorn demanded acknowledgement from the other races in Encantadia, with a special warning for the Mulawins. Chapter 24 (continued) Lakan picked up some rare fruits, which Mulawins eat. He said his people would be happy if he brought them such food. He says he missed his friends, his mother, and his siblings, since he had been in the human world for a long time, and it was his motivation why he agreed to help Danaya and Lira. Danaya asked why he stayed in the human world for such a long time. Lakan says he had a wife once, who died after giving birth, so he left so that he could forget. Paopao asked Amihan how he had grown old. Amihan thinks the Fifth Gem transformed him because he was in danger. Amihan suggested that he ask the gem to return him back to a boy again, and it does turn him back into a boy. They teleport back to camp. Pirena says Lanzu had made her own enemies. Lanzu continues the tale of Adhara, who had attained the sympathy of the other prisoners. Orthana had reported that because of what Adhara had done, the prisoners became united, and started protesting for their rights. When Adhara demanded proper food, Orthana refused. Adhara picked up a cup and knocked it repeatedly on the table. At first Orthana laughed, but she became alarmed when the other prisoners imitated Adhara. Chapter 25 Ang Naganap na Pag-aaklas sa Carcero Orthana demanded that the prisoners stop, but Adhara and the others refused, unless they gave what they demanded. Orthana reported this development to Lanzu. Orthana said Adhara should be eliminated, and Lanzu agreed. Lanzu told Adhara she would be punished through death by combat. Orthana said they would be “fair,” for she would live if she managed to survive. Mayca said she would never fight for Orthana, but Orthana had another person in mind: LilaSari. LilaSari was informed by the prison guards that she would be able to fight later on. The other prisoners wish Adhara good luck. Adhara wonders why they were so worried, so Mayca tells the tale of LilaSari. Sometime after the founding of Lireo, an infant had been born to an ordinary diwata. It was said that she had incredible beauty, but those who saw her face turn into stone. This was reported to Cassiopea, who fashioned a mask for the child and decided to raise it as her own. The damas were afraid of the child, but Cassiopea said there was nothing more to fear from her. Cassiopea trained LilaSari in combat. LilaSari grew fierce and aggressive. Cassiopea showed her the crown of Lireo, but stopped her from touching it, as she does not consider her a suitable successor, unless she changed. Enraged, she went to Cassiopea’s room one night and slew two guards, as well as the two damas who came after. Cassiopea was very much disappointed, and they fought each other. Using the Mother Gem, Cassiopea sent LilaSari to Carcero, where she was put in an isolation cell. Lanzu advised Adhara to pray. Orthana said that LilaSari stank, and ordered that water be poured on her. LilaSari managed to knock out some of the guards before Lanzu arrived and had her electric-shocked. Mayca says Adhara should do her best, if she really wanted to survive. LilaSari was brought before Adhara, released from her shackles, and given a sword. The bandidos arrive at the palace of Lireo to acknowledge the authority of Hagorn and Pirena. Hagorn thanked them and assured them that the Hathors would defend their rights. Hagorn asked Agane whether the Ascanos, mandirigmas or Mulawins have come to do the same. Agane said that no one else had come, but she will have them informed. Hagorn added, especially to the Mulawins, that if they did not do so he will attack and destroy them all. Lakan tells the Sang'gres to get ready. Danaya transforms into a guinea pig again, and Lira placed her in her bag. Lakan takes Lira’s hand and flies. Trivia *First time a flashback of Cassiopea's reign was shown *The armors and helmets of Lirean soldiers during Cassiopea's reign have purple instead of blue tinge